Stormbringers
Origins The Stormbringers began playing this campaign in January 2018. The majority of the main characters have been converted over to this setting from discontinued campaigns. Synopsis '''The Academy''' [[Sorenne Ashebourne]] and [[Ventis Tarmikos]] were students at Master [[Elivestra]]'s Academy. This day was slightly different than the normal days at the Academy, as it was one of their fellow apprentice's transition ceremony. Elivestra sent Sorenne and Ventis into the nearby city of Autumncrest with her goblin servant, [[Pong]], to collect supplies for the dinner and ceremony later on in the day. Rolen, the town innkeeper's son, was convinced to cook for the Academy dinner that night and headed over to the manor promptly to begin his work. A mysterious traveler, the Kenku druid named [[Scribe]], was intrigued by the two odd apprentices and their domesticated goblin and decided to follow them back to Elivestra's manor. He snuck in and stole a white wand from a room in the manor. While Scribe was wildshaped into a ferret, Makai, one of the more aggressive apprentices, captured him. Sorenne and Ventis met with their friend Paxae, the Satyr apprentice whose transition ceremony was occurring that night. She found Scribe in weasel form and turned him back into a Kenku. Paxae confided in the group that Elivestra was up to something sinister, and that she thinks that something bad was going to happen that night. Meanwhile, Rolen was working on food prep when Master Elivestra popped in to check on him. She tried to petrify him, and despite his efforts to fight back, Rolen was incapacitated. Elivestra summoned her five apprentices, Ventis, Sorenne, Paxae, Makai, and Shadow to a portal room, where they were going to travel to a pyramid to perform the ritual ceremony. After the six mages went through the portal with bugbear guards, Scribe and Pong decided to follow the company through. The mages began to climb the steps of an enormous steppe pyramid. Sorenne and Ventis were told to wait at the bottom while Elivestra and the others ascended to the top. Sorenne and Ventis refused to wait and climbed all the way to the top, just in time to stop Elivestra from convincing Paxae to commit blood sacrifice. Ventis and Sorenne attacked Elivestra, who fought back at her defiant apprentices. [[Shadow & Makai|Shadow and Makai]] assisted their Master and the bugbears turned on Elivestra to aid the rebel apprentices. Scribe, Pong, and Rolen jumped into the fray against Elivestra as well. Unfortunately, Paxae was disintegrated by Elivestra during the fight. As the rebel group fought Elivestra, they managed to seemingly defeat her. Much to their surprise, Elivestra transformed into a gargantuan Ancient Copper Dragon. Everyone on the pyramid fled the scene as Elivestra began to rage. Not knowing how she was going to survive this, Sorenne called upon her Infernal Patron and her biological father, the devil named Valefor. He managed to distract Elivestra from her prey and banished her to Hell. Sorenne, Ventis, Pong, Rolen, and Scribe fled into the Southern Jungles, running as far away from the pyramid as they could. It was not known what became of Shadow and Makai. '''Miztli''' The Stormbringers tried to find civilization in the thick jungle. They were viciously attacked by Velociraptors but managed to find the coastal city of Port Pubato. The group tried to find a way to get off the island and get back home to Forseti. The tabaxi minstral, Dust of Chalk "Dusty", guided the Stormbringers around the city, introducing them to the Reodorian paladin, [[Ander Brightwood]]. Together, they came up with the idea to enter in the dinosaur races in order to gather enough gold to pay for passage back to Forseti. Rolen, deeply traumatized by this experience, managed to gain membership on a ship crew back North and decided to make haste back to Autumnscrest ahead of the others to warn the villagers about Elivestra. Stormbringers partnered with two tabaxi guides named Flask of Wine and River Mist. The group traveled into the jungle in search of a dinosaur to enter into the races, braving several hostilities along the way. During a night rest, Makai and Shadow found and ambushed the Stormbringers. The two evil sorcerers do not fare well against their opponents. Makai, close to death, was teleported to safety by Shadow. Sorenne pursued Shadow into the jungle, bombarding the Kenku with spells until nothing but a cloud of feathers remained. Ventis has to restrain his tiefling friend before her anger got any more out of hand. The group continued their hunt. They encountered a Tyrannosaurus Rex and decided to capture it. They managed to subdue it, but Scribe did not fare well, getting mauled to death by the massive dinosaur. Ander called upon his god, Herault, to preserve Scribe's remains so that they could find a way to resurrect him. Stormbringers headed back to Port Pubato, finding out who to sell the Tyrannosaurus to. '''The Inner Sea''' '''Across Forseti''' '''Derry''' '''Reodor''' '''Enter the Shadowfell''' '''The Gloomwrought''' '''Letherna''' '''Escaping the Shadowfell''' '''Welcome to Neverwind''' Currently